ogamefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
DGalaxy
Informacje ogólne + logo http://thenut.eti.pg.gda.pl/~gekko/ogame/new_horizons_m.jpg TAG: DGalaxy Nazwa: Brotherhood of blood Członkowie: 84 Strona sojuszu Sojusz DGalaxy zajmuje 1 miejsce w statystykach punktowych, 41 w statystykach średniej punktów, 3 we flotach i 19 w średniej flot. 3 członków Dgalaxy znajduje się w top10 pktów Opis ze strony zewnętrznej sojuszu Nasz sojusz D G a l a x y PER ASPERA AD ASTRA powstal z polaczenia dwoch zaprzyjaznionych sojuszy: Galaxia i DemCon Byl czas ze DGalaxy byl tylko niewielkim, braterskim sojuszem ... a dzis? Dzis jest inaczej ;-) Pytacie nas czesto co proponujemy Wam w naszym sojuszu... Odpowiem zatem: gesta i czesta wspolprace. Wszelkie nadwyzki mineralow. Wspomaganie w rozwijaniu sie. Wsparcie przeciwko wspolnym wrogom. Mozliwosc przejecia funkcji w sojuszu. Etc... Ale przede wszystkim - staramy sie doprowadzic do sytuacji, gdy kazdy z graczy w sojuszu bedzie na tym samym poziomie rozwojowym. To wlasnie zapewni nam mozliwosc wzajemnego wspierania. Sojusz DGalaxy jest sojuszem przyjacielskim i otwartym. Warto z tego skorzystac. ! Wszystkie wyzej wspomniane sytuacje moga miec miejsce TYLKO w przypadku graczy aktywnych, dynamicznych, kreatywnych i chcacych sie rozwijac ! Jesli nie wiesz co to FS czy logout, jesli nie potrafisz opoznic atakujacej floty, jesli jestes wiecznie niezadowolonym ze wszystkiego zadufanym w sobie buntownikiem, jesli nie potrafisz czytac Forum i czerpac z tego korzysci, nie chcesz nauczyc sie korzystac z szyfrowanego kanalu komunikacyjnego na IRC i wiecznie czekasz az ktos wszstko poda Ci na talerzu podczas gdy Ty nie bedziesz dawac z siebie zadnego zaangazowania ... nie pisz do nas, nic tu po Tobie - nie nadajesz sie do DGalaxy. Forum sojuszu: http://www.dgalaxy.fora.pl Pakty: Pakty o nieagresji: Bracia (zerwany) Pakty handlowe: Pakty sojusznicze: Wojny: Wojny wypowiedziane DG: EriFW - http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=341214 Wojny wypowiedziane przez DG: --- Wojjny zakonczone: VM.A - http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?postid=1752398 - zakonczona remisem Programy motywacyjne w DGalaxy: "Padawan" "The best of the best" - www.thebest.u2.pl "Swiatelko w mroku" - www.light.go.pl "Sponsor" - www.sponsor.go.pl Zasady w DGalaxy: KONIECZNOSC korzystania z MIRC'a jako glownego kanalu komunikacji: www.mirc.go.pl KONIECZNOSC korzystania z Forum jako pomocniczego kanalu komunikacyjnego: www.dgalaxy.fora.pl KONIECZNOSC stosowania sie do zasad wewnetrznych DGalaxy: www.rules.go.pl Jesli wszystko to co przeczytales o DGalaxy jest Ci bliskie, jesli cenisz sobie wspolprace, wymiane wiedzy, chcesz brac udzial w zorganizowanych akcjach, potrafisz sluchac doswiadczonych graczy i pragniesz dynamicznie dzialac w zgranym, pozytywnie zmotywowanym zespole i pragniesz wstapic w nasze szeregi ... Nie zwlekaj i JESLI JESTES JUZ W TOP 1500 pisz podanie z odpowiedziami na nasze pytania: 1. Ile czasu grasz w ogame na Uni1 ? 2. Ile czasu poswiecasz ogame dziennie ? 3. Ile masz punktow ? 4. Ile masz lat ? 5. Jaki masz numer GG 6. Jakie sa wspolrzedne twojej planety matki ? 7. Czy byles w jakis sojuszach, a jesli tak to w jakich i dlaczego odszedles ? 8. Dlaczego wlasnie nasz sojusz? Tylko w takiej formie podania beda rozpatrywane. Jesli masz wiecej pytan pisz: GG: 2476335 lub 68678 (tak ten numer ma 5 cyfr) PS. Wrogowie! Wy juz wiecie, ze to o Was chodzi... i niechaj padnie na Was blady strach bo my choc moze wybaczamy to jednak nie zapominamy... ;-) Przy okazji pozdrowienia dla Domana, Dziumela, Gollumvipa i kilku innych. RiP. P R O C E D U R A - R E K R U T A C Y J N A: 1. Skladasz podanie do DGalaxy zgodnie z zalaczonym wzorem podan 2. Po wstepnej akceptacji podania otrzymujesz status "Przed rozmowa" 3. Rejestrujesz sie na Forum: www.dgalaxy.fora.pl (akceptacja konta - po rozmowie kwalifikacyjnej) 4. Instalujesz MIRC'a z zaimplementowanym BlowFiSHem (www.mirc.go.pl) 5. Konfigurujesz MIRCa (3 punkty instrukcji. Wykonaj je najdokladniej jak potrafisz. To forma wstepnej weryfikacji czy radzisz sobie z zadaniami) 6. Na MIRC'u zglaszasz sie do MisQ / Confiable na rozmowe kwalifikacyjna 7. Po rozmowie kwalifikacyjnej otrzymujesz status "Okres probny" na czas wyznaczony podczas rozmowy oraz dostajesz dostep do Forum i sposob na uruchomieni